This invention relates to the provision of an electromagnetic compliance and electrostatic discharge shield assembly for an optical fiber connector extending through an opening in a conductive faceplate.
Modern electronic systems equipment, such as for telecommunications purposes, often includes various subassemblies packed closely together and interconnected by cabling. Such systems operate at relatively high frequencies and therefore electromagnetic radiation and interference is often a problem. To obviate this problem, the cables often include a conductive outer jacket which provides shielding and grounding for the cable. In addition, the subassemblies are often encased within a conductive housing. While such a housing is somewhat effective, electromagnetic radiation can still pass through gaps in the housing. At the increasingly high frequencies utilized in today's equipment, even a small gap permits unwanted electromagnetic radiation to pass therethrough. In addition, an electrostatic discharge from a person approaching the housing can jump through the gap and damage sensitive electronic components within the housing. One source of such a small gap is an optical fiber connector extending through an opening in a faceplate. The optical fiber itself is non-conductive, as are portions of the connector. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an effective shielding and grounding assembly to eliminate the effects of such gaps.